Rejection in the Rain Aftermath
by kairi4evur
Summary: Roxanne POV during and after the heartbreak that is the "Rejection in the Rain" scene.


Deception. Betrayal. Trickery. These were only three words that could be used to even remotely describe how Roxanne felt at that moment. Having just stormed out of the restaurant she had discovered "Bernard's" real identity, she trudged through the heavy rain, trying to comprehend the situation. How long had Megamind been posing as Bernard? It had to be at least since the night they spoke at the museum. Bernard seemed less bitter, and it would explain Hals' transformation. The man she had gradually been falling in love with over the last few weeks had been the man she was trying to take down the entire time. Not only had he spied on her in her presumed private investigations, but he played with her affections. But why?

Her mess of thoughts was interrupted as she heard a skid across the side of the road. He had caught up to her in his Invisible Car, and parked it in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I can explain!" he said in a distressed but probably fake tone, rushing out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh!" She turned around and started to head in the other direction. How dare he even try to look her in the eyes and 'explain' what she already knew?

"What about everything you just said?" he objected, her back still facing him. "About judging a book by its cover?"

Roxanne couldn't ignore it and walk away. She was experiencing a flood of emotions that she couldn't keep inside. "Well, let's take a look at the contents then, shall we?" she started. "You destroyed Metro Man, you took over the city, and then you actually got me to CARE about you!" she shouted, admitting her feelings of their previous experiences. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you so evil?" she dared to ask, choking out the last word of the sentence. "Tricking me? What could you possibly hope to gain?"

The man who stood before her didn't answer her question. Not with words, anyway. He had been staring at the pavement beneath their feet, unable to look her in the eye out of guilt. He picked his head up slowly, with a look that simply said _'Because it wasn't a trick.'_

"Wait a minute…" Roxanne said, trying to process what this look of his could mean. There's no way it could mean he was being sincere the whole time...could it? "Oh, I don't believe this. " Megamind still said nothing, his look growing more and more regretful. This had to be part of his act. She knew he was one to never give up, even if he had no chance of winning, so he was probably still trying to mess with her feelings, only to squash them again later. "Did you really think I would ever be with you?" Her words stung as she said them, maybe it was a bit harsh, but the words were justified.

Megamind managed to let out a soft, simple "…No."

Unable to take any more of this, Roxanne walked away in the other direction, leaving the other in the rain, lost in his own thoughts. After a moment, Roxanne couldn't help but to stop and turn around and look back as he slowly walked away. She continued back home. She would have a lot of thinking to do that night.

Roxanne entered her apartment and kicked off her soggy shoes. She wanted nothing else but to plop down on her couch, drift off, then wake up and realize this was all some cruel nightmare. But instead, she had to get out of her nice, wet clothes, shower, and lay awake in bed facing the harshness of reality. It was 2 A.M. and the lingering question kept her up: Was it genuine or was it still a part of an act? Was he always acting? Or did it just start as an act until he ultimately started feeling something. She started to think back to the moment she started to feel something. It was when they had invaded Megamind's lair (oh, the irony) and he had saved her from…himself? It was all so confusing. She did remember the look he gave her as she walked away with Hal after she hugged him. It would be quite hard to fake that kind of warm, caring look.

Stop it, Roxanne, she thought to herself. He's a horrible person. He killed the city's only hero. He destroyed the city just for the fun of it. He spied on you as you tried to unveil his plans. He messed with your heart and made you love him just so he could break it later on.

But then again, maybe all of these were false. He was as surprised as she was when they saw Metro Man's skeleton. He probably just ended up in the whole "Bernard" situation by accident. Maybe he really did reciprocate genuine feelings for her. After all, he didn't want his identity to be discovered. Maybe he had just started to use the Bernard disguise as a way to get close to her. He had never been threatening or menacing, she had always known that. He never seemed to have complete plans, just ones with a beginning and maybe a middle, never an entirely thought out plan. He was just, to put it bluntly, a dork.

She looked at the clock. 3:04 A.M. She turned over to her other side and shoved aside all these conflicting thoughts to try to get a few hours of sleep. She would have to wait and see how the remaining events would unfold, as her run in with Titan made her suspect much more from that to come. Megamind would eventually prove himself to her, for better or worse.


End file.
